The Book Cover
by BlackCatLuna
Summary: One should not judge a book by it's cover. The same goes for a person. Sometimes the personality of a person doesn't show what they went through. The happiest person can have the worst past. You won't know unless they tell you but it's most likely they won't. Chelsea decides that it's time for a change. She wants to move to a city far away. What happens when everything goes wrong?
1. The New Star

Hello,

well this is my first ff-story here, so I'm still trying to figure out how this works. On the other side I use there are not really people reading my interests (except YOI, there are tons of YOI fics), so I moved here.

Just to warn you, English is not my native language.

 **Chapter 1 - The new start**

One should not judge a book by it's cover. The same goes for a person. Sometimes the personality of a person doesn't show what they went through.

The happiest person can have the worst past. You won't know unless they tell you but it's most likely they won't.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

I had awoken pretty early around 4am. I tried but I just couldn't fall back asleep again. Which meant I had to lie in bed and watch the ceiling until my alarm clock rings and I need to get up and pack the rest of my things. It were only a few things. Ok actually everything I wanted to take with me. Clothes and money. I don't need more than that.

My ship leaves at 12am which means I have plenty of time.

My alarm clock rang at 7.30. I hushed it and stood up. I put on some clothes and get my suitcase out. I just shove all of my clothes in which by the way were 5 pair of everything and it was always the exact same. I have never been a fan of changes that also included my clothes but now it's time for a change.

I left my apartment around half past eight so that I would still be able to bring the keys to my landlord.

The bus I took to the harbour left at 9.30. It was punctual. We arrived at 9.46. Well we only being the bus driver and I.

As I arrived at the docs the ship was already there. We were already aloud to enter the ship. While walking to my cabin I didn't see a person.

I sat on the bed until the ship started moving. The way to the deck was empty again. It was quite stormy on the deck.

Around 3pm it was getting darker. The sky was a dark shade of grey with dark, heavy clouds. It looked like it was going to rain buckets. Concluding that I didn't want to get drenched I went back in my room and quickly fell asleep.

Loud noises woke me up. "Yikes. What's that noise? Where's the light?" The light wouldn't turn on and outside was a heavy storm. "Oh my goodness! It's a storm!" I was able to hear some panicked voices from the captain and a sailor. The ship rocked hard and I fell and hit my head somewhere. Everything was suddenly quite and dark.

"H...H...Hey, are you all right?" I opened my eyes after I came to my senses. An old man was standing in front of me. I nodded as he asked me again if I was OK. "Everyone's OK. No one's hurt. We all survived. The ship crashed and probably sank. Let me introduce you to the others." He said his name was Taro and he introduced me to the others apparently his familie. They were all really friendly. We decided that we would stay on this island, which by the way is called "The Island of Happiness" not a really fitting name if you'd asked me. The buildings are all quite broken. Everywhere is weed, sticks and stones. I took over a pretty run down farm. The fields were a mess. But we were able to fix the houses we live in.

For the rest of the day I talked to Taro and his familie and freed the island from the weed, sticks and stones. I went to sleep around 10pm.

The next morning someone knocked on my door, waking me from my dream which seemed to be not a nice one but I wasn't able to remember it.

I quickly put on my clothes and answered the door.

Taro was standing there. He wants to teach me how to use tools and how to plant seasonal veggies.

I planted gras to beginn with for the rest of the day after talking to taro and his familie.

I went quite beaten to bed around the same time as yesterday.

The days continued and some more people came to our little island. The builder Gannon offered that he could upgrade my house and build stable and things like that if I payed him and gave him lumber. He was the only grumpy one that appeared here but like everyone else he is a nice person he just doesn't show it openly.

Today is my 13th day on this island and in the morning someone had knocked on my door. I opened the door and were met with amithyst like eyes and silver hair.

"I'm Vaughn. I'm the new animal trader. Nice to meet you. Bye." With that he left. I stand there dumbfounded. _Man that was rude. He should have at least let me speak._ I growld as I shut the door and start to make myself breakfast. After some porridge I go to my field. I have more than enough grass for animals and to ship some. _So this is our new animal trader Vaughn? I had already decided to get some livestock. Seems like I have no choice but to meet him again._

I went down to Mirabelles shop. I bought a cow and two chicken to beginn with. Vaughn in the background mumbled something about me probable not being able to hold animals. "Vaughn would you be so kind to show Chelsea the animals and help her bring the cow and the chicken to her farm?" The way Mirabelle said this it sounded more like an order than a question.

Vaughn scowling obeyed. The walk was to say the least awkward. Not that I had any intentions of talking to such a rude guy.

Back at the door of my farmhouse we stood there looking at each other. It was awkward to just stand around like this so I said goodbye to him and awkwardly closed the door behind me. _Man I'm beaten. What a day. This was just awkward. Hope I don't have to meet him again for a while._ With these thoughts on my mind I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Him

Hey,

thanks for giving my story a chance Azure Shine. They're also my favorite couple. I will try my very best to make this a pleasant story for you. It's worth continuing a story as long as there is one person reading it so I actually planned on finishing it. It's just cruel to leave a story with potential unfinished. I have some chapters already done but my updating speed will decrease when I run out of pre-made chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

A new morning a new chance. I put on my clothes and put on a newly washed bracelet. After a decent breakfast I go out and feed my animals and made the field, watered my plants.

The days continued and I started to talk to Vaughn with the intention of at least to be a bit nicer to him. Only because he is grumpy towards me doesn't mean I have to act like that towards him. The nightmares continued every night but lucky me I couldn't remember most of them.

It's already the end of summer and I was able to hold conversations with Vaughn that were actually enjoyable.

A diner had opened a few days ago. Vaughn and I had met on the way there and decided we could go there together. Some people we didn't know were also there. I looked at all of the people. There was this guy standing in a corner, holding a glass. He seemed somewhat familiar. I was just unable to grasp what it was that seemed so goddess damn familiar. "Well I am sorry Vaughn but I just changed my mind. I'll have dinner at home. Bye" I left quickly without another word. This feeling of familiarity is really bothering me right now.

It had already gone quite dark as I walked up to my ranch. This is freaking me out so much right now. _Is someone following me?_ I start to walk a bit faster. I reached my farmhouse, I quickly sneak in and shut the door tightly. Imidiatly I close all the curtains. Only the thought of somebody looking through the window is something that makes me freakout and the moment a thought like this comes to my mind my fantasy will run wild making me a paranoid mess. I huddle myself up in a corner hoping that my fantasy quits. _What are you afraid of Chelsea? Nobody has been following you! It's only your imagination and paranoia. Nothing else. And that guy... he only seemed familiar it does not have to be **him**._

At that moment somebody knocked at the door. I get up from the corner very slowly while trying not to make a sound.

At the door I look through the peeping hole. _Thank goodness_. I never thought I might ever have been this happy to see Vaughn standing at my door. Quickly I opened the door, pulled him inside and slammed the door shut once more. Securely locking it without giving a damn about Vaughns cute, baffled face. I had to pause for a moment before turning around to face Vaughn. _Did I just call his face cute?_ We stare at each other for some time. _Well he doesn't look that bad if I'm being honest._

He clears his throat. Dibbs his hat lower. "Mhm... May I ask what just happened?" _Somehow this is cute._ "Ho... You can ask what ever you want but if you get an answer... well thats something entirely different. But in this case, yes, you may know. You know paranoia. It makes me crazy sometimes. Hahaha..." _Man this was just awkward right now_. "Because it's dark and you were walking alone. Of course your fantasy gets out of hand. A woman should never walk home alone. At least not when it is this dark." Now I was stunned. He casually walked to the dining table and took of his hat to place it on the table allowing me to see all of his beautiful silver hair. He is really pretty for a boy. He also hung his west on the chair. Than he made himself comfortable on the sofa. I must have looked at him very strangely because he started to defend his current actions. "Your answer seemed like an excuse to not tell me what the actual problem is that's why I decided to stay here and make sure you're safe." _I hope he does know it's rude to invite oneself but he's right. It's probably the safest with him around if I was not mistaken and the guy in the diner was actually **him**._ "Yeah... Thnx Vaughn. Need a blanket and a pillow? I still got a spare one." "I'll just take the pillow. Thanks." He started to take off his shoes and did actually put them next to the door. I was so impressed that, there are still men who do that, that the pillow in my hand nearly fell to the floor. _He is definatly not as bad as I thought_.

I made myself ready for bed after I made sure Vaughn was really OK with staying here for the night. Tomorrow is the first day of autumn and I will have a lot of work to do. New seasonal plants. I'm really glad that I had upgraded my house. I went to sleep.

 **Vaughn's P.O.V**

I jolted up and it took me some seconds to register what had awoken me. I took the torch and held the light towards the bed where Chelsea is sleeping. She was tossing and turning in her sleep while making some muffled noises. _A...Nightmare?_ I slowly stood up and walked towards her. "Chelsea, wake up! It's only a dream. Nothing bad can happen to you." I startet to lightly stroke her hair. If I can't wake her up than I can at least try to soothe her a bit. _What kind of horrible dream could such a happy girl have? But it is none of my business._ She startet to slowly wake up.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

I awoke to a worried Vaughn. "You alright?" _I must have been loud in my sleep._ "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Not a problem. You seemed to have a really bad nightmare." He said with a slight hint of worry. "Actually I can't remember. It's always like this. I can't remember most of them."

 _That isn't a lie. But now even though I can't remember the dream I am certain that the guy from the diner is definatly him. He has the exact same black chin short hair. The same aura._

"Are you sure you're ok? You're kinda pale and spaced out."

"Oh... Yeah everything's alright. Nothing you would need to worry about."

"Okay... if you say so." He stood up slowly but did not move away from my bed. I don't know why, he's no threat but it somehow made me uncomfortable how he is standing there. He seems so tall even though I know he does no harm but still.

It took him 3 minutes until he sighed and proceeded to go back sleeping on the sofa.

 _I should stay awake until my alarm clock rings. I don't want him to wake up again because of me. That would be rude and he would probably be annoyed._


	3. Chapter 3 - Deadly Encounter

Hi,

Azure Shine you will find it out. It just might take a while, it's quit a slow pace. I'm happy the last chapter made you curios.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

 _But what do I do? **He** is here without a doubt. I can't stay at Vaughn's side forever. He would definitely be annoyed if I stick around him too much._

"Go sleeping again. It's only 1am." His voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "How did you know I wasn't going to sleep?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't and now sleep or should I sleep next to you in your bed?" His voice was slowly fading but still firm. "No!" I quickly replied "but I'll wake you again" I mumble rather to myself than to him. He still heard me. "Then it's supposed to be like that." And then he was asleep.

 _Ok if you don't care about being woken up a second time._

I fell asleep again, faster than I thought.

6am and my alarm clock rings but before I can turn it off, it stopped. I opened my eyes and I saw Vaughn as he started to put breakfast on the table. _Oh yeah... he's here too. I should go change or I'll be a burden._

I take out my clothes and a new cloth bracelet. In the bathroom I had to nearly literally peal of my night clothes. I didn't know a person could sweat this much. I'm glad I had slept with the old cloth bracelet on or else he might have seen this ugly scar on my wrist. I put the new things on and walk back to Vaughn. The breakfast was less awkward than I thought it would be after last night. Around 10 we parted ways. Vaughn back on his way to Mirabelle and me to the fields and my animals.

I had worked hard all day but something seems off as I walk into the stable. My cow Luana was sitting in the far right corner. She was shaking unnaturally. _Has something scared her?_ I look around but I can't see anything suspicious. _Strange_. I comfort Luana until she stopped shaking and went to eat. _Next the chicken. I still need a name for them._ I open the stable and nearly got a heart attack. One of my chicken was lying dead on the ground and it was a bloody mess. The other chicken was currently in **his** hands. The moment **he** turned around I was gone. Now I am 100% sure I am not mistaken.

Lucky me I had decided to hide behind the cow stable on the small side because **he** looked behind the chicken stable immediately after that he ran into the cow stable, didn't take him long to run towards my house. I walked in the shadow trying my best not to be seen by him and run past to the main part of the island. I went straight into the first open house I encountered. My luck might be exhausted if this continuous. I ended up in Mirabelles shop for animals. Taro and Vaughn are also here. All people in the room stare at me as if I had gone bonkers, I probably have. "Are you Okay sweety?" Mirabelles voice was audible. She looked greatly concerned at me. "I... **He**...The chicken." At this point I had started to sob and shake uncontrollably. Taro began to order something but I couldn't comprehend what he just said. Warm arms wrapped around me before I could fall to the floor. Julia was leading me to her bed. As I sat there she started to stroke my hair and tell me that everything's OK and that the boys will take a look.

After a while I was able to get myself together. Soon the boys were back. "Chelsea's house is a mess. One dead chicken and two frightened animals but no one who could have done this bloody mess." Vaughn said as he entered the shop. Taro looked at me "Do you know who has done this? I mean you saw him can you describe him? If you can't than that's also OK, it would just make this easier." _I am sorry guys but I can't let **him** harm you._ "I'm sorry. I ran away the moment I saw the dead hen. My first instinct was to run and to get as fast and wide away as possible. I'm really sorry." Julia patted me on the back. "It's OK we'll find him and justice will win. I'm sure. This is an island he can't have gone that far." _Yeah I'll doubt that. You don't know how clever **he** is. If **he** wanted **he** would be gone by now but sadly I have to doubt that too._ "Can I stay over for the night? I'll try not to be in the way and be of use." Julia looked quit dumbfounded. "It's OK. Of course you can stay over. Bu-" "Actually I insist that you stay over. We can't let you stay there as a completely defenseless girl. We're all a big Familie. That means you can come over whenever you want." Mirabelle brought me into a big, tight hug after she rudely interrupted Julia. To me this situation is a great discomfort. Personally I don't like body contact. Julia let me borrow some clothes for the night which means I have to keep on the cloth bracelet for the night but it's not a problem for a view nights in a row.

As I changed in her bathroom Julia went down to the others. I went down too but stopped at one point on the stairs.

"Why didn't that person do anything to Luana but to the chicken and why wouldn't you tell her that both chicken did not survive?" I felt betrayed. Julia is right why did they lie to me? Vaughn stood up "Because she was already in a considerably bad state, we don't have to make it worse besides I decided to bring her two new chicken. Back to the cow. She might have defended herself as he tried to do something. It took me a little while to reassure her that I wouldn't do something to her." _He is really good with animals. No wonder he works as an animal trader._ I walked down the rest of the stairs extra loudly to make sure everyone knew I was joining them in their talk.

"Better now?" Vaughn asked while dipping his hat slightly lower. I nod "Now. But I'm still a bit confused. Well let's call it a day. Goodnight everyone." I waved and turned around to walk upstairs. "Sleep well." Vaughn said knowing I would know what he meant and he was right. I have to be careful not to worry Julia even though I now have an excellent excuse for my nightmares. I went to sleep hoping I would not sleep talk.


	4. Chapter 4 - Peaceful Night

Hello again,

thx Azure Shine. I'm going to put some sweet moments in this story. But I don't know if they are good. I'm still trying myself at fluff.

I hope you enjoy it : )

 **Chelsea's** **P.O.V**

I had gone too early to bed. My nightmare woke me around 9.40pm. The terrible thing about this is that I can remember the dream. It had been too real.

Blood everywhere and **he** was standing in the center of the mess. This massive amount of cinnabar blood came from the flesh on the ground.

I wasn't able to control my body. It just moved on it's own towards **him**. The closer my body moved to **him** the better I could see what the flesh on the ground was.

At the beginning it were animals but than I was able to see the human shapes at the ground.

Everywhere.

They all...

Were so...

Familiar...

I was now standing right in front of a corpse that was directly between **him** and me.

It had silver hair...

A cowboy hat lay on the ground next to **him**...

 _No!_

I screamed and broke down shivering and sobbing hard into the sea of blood.

 _Vaughn!_

... "Chelsea it's Ok. You're safe" Julias eyes showed concern even though she tried to look reassuring.

Nothing she said helped. I was breathing rapidly.

My chest stung.

My head feels dizzy.

My stomach was churning, making me feel nauseous.

Julia was trying to help calming me down but I was never really able to concentrate on her words.

Vaughn came into the room I didn't notice until he sat on the bed next to me. Julia was gone.

"Shhh. Can you hear my voice? Can you concentrate on me?" The first question I nod the second stays unanswered.

"Can you feel my hand on your back?" I nod but I was only able to feel it faintly. I tried to concentrate on his hand. It worked I was now able to concentrate on his voice. "Breathe with me in... and out."

He pulled me into his lap. He leaned his back at the wall and rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat was so soothing that I calmed down and slowly fell asleep. He pulled the comforter over me but made no attempt to shove me away.

 **Vaughn's P.O.V**

Gladly Julia called me to her room as she didn't know how to cope with Chelsea's panic attack. The only difficulty was to bring her focus onto me and my voice after that it's easy to calm her down.

She fell asleep in my arms. _I will wake her if I try to sneak out. Please don't kill me tomorrow_. I put the comforter onto us.

"Wow. Do you intend on sleeping here?" Julia whisper shouted as she entered her room. "I have no choice if I don't want to wake her up."

"Then why is your face so red, just like a tomato?" Julia was trying her best not to giggle too loud.

"I'm not red!" It took me a lot of effort not to shout at her but she just went away smiling.

Ashamed I looked down and watched the peacefully sleeping girl in my arms. She is cute, animal friendly and a really superb and reliable girl. _Perfect. How can anybody want to hurt her? What does he want from her? Does he know her personally? Argh too many questions that might never be answered. What's the point in asking this myself._

My finger had unconsciously began to go through her hair. She was so peaceful but this position is a bit uncomfortable so I took the pillow from the end. I slowly slip down until my feet touch the ground. The pillow is now comfortably between my head and the wall so I pull Chelsea a bit closer and wrapped my arms hopefully in a protective way around her.

I awoke around 2 in the morning because Chelsea had moved a bit unusual in my embrace. I opened my eyes to look at her. The moonlight is shining brightly through the window, illuminating her figure that was lying on me in a really weird position. The sweatshirt she had borrowed was slightly tucked up making her belly show a little. On the side of her waist was a scar visible and it looked quit deep and long. My finger briefly traced the scar. As my finger reached the hem of her sweatshirt she stirred a bit. A bit hasty I pull the sweatshirt down till it reaches the hem of her sweatpants. Gladly she didn't wake up. I turned my head. The clock said 2.57. Way too early.

I had fallen asleep and awoken again at 5.43 am. Chelsea is lying next to me. Her head is lying on my chest with her thumb next to her little nose. _If you knew that I think of you as adorable as a child the possibility of getting hit by you would increase. It makes me really want to protect you from any harm but that is not my task_. _Sadly..._ "Good morning Vaughn. Did I wake you again?" I jumped as I heard her voice. "Good morning. No I woke up twice at my own fault." She didn't seem fazed at all by this situation but rather really sleepy. "You on the other hand were sleeping rather peacefully and that in a position that looked very uncomfortable." I said in a hopefully joking way. The only reply I got was an 'Oh'.

"I don't mean to be rude and you don't have to answer but can I ask you a question about something I've been wondering about for quite some time?" She nodded. "What are you scared of? Of course yesterdays events excluded." _This needs patience. I'll just sit here and wait. Wait... I'm not sitting I'm laying and her head... is on my chest_. I turned beet red now for sure.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

"Only of some people but nothing else." I must have taken him by surprise. "Some people?" I nod "Mostly I don't like being near people I don't know" He hummed his understanding.

The silence covered us like a light soothing blanket.

"I don't want to get up. Your chest is a nice pillow." But I stood up anyway. It would be terribly embarrassing if Julia saw us like this. "I hope I wasn't too heavy."

"You're too light. You're a feather. Are you sure you eat enough?" His mouth formed a small smile. I playfully pouted "Of course I eat enough meanie." I couldn't hold the pout and erupted in giggling. It could be just my imagination but I think I saw his smile widen a bit.

Julia decided just in this moment to slam the door wide open and happily yell that breakfast is getting cold if we don't hurry up. She puts some clothes for me on the chair and drags a grumpy Vaughn out of the room. The door fell shut louder than it had to. _Oh boy. That scared me a bit. Can't she at least try to be more silent? I have to thank her later for the clothes_. I quickly change and go down for breakfast. It smelled so delicious. My stomach decided to growl which gave Vaughn the opertunity to mock me. "Well I think your stomach revives the statement from before." A playful smile was painted on his lips. Julia stared at us. Her eyes told me that she wants to know what's going on. I play-pout for the second time of the day. "Well than I should dig in now." Not able to contain my laughter anymore.

The food was delicious. I took another serving. "No seriously. The way you're eating it looks like you've been starving." He looked really concerned. "No, I'm definitely eating enough. It's just that this is really delicious. I can't get enough." _As if he knew this is an unusual amount of food. I probably regret later on that I ate this much. We'll see_.

"Are you later on going to your farm, Chelsea?" Taro asked as he walked in. "Actually I haven't thought about it but I think I might. I mean I can't stay here the whole time and just borrow Julia's clothes." I answered uncertain. Vaughn intervened "I'll be going there with you."

"Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Calm After the Storm

Good day,

I don't think my sweet scenes are that great... but at least you like it. I just look at the scenario I created and in this case I tried to find a way to soothe her and thought about what I think would be cute... I read quit a lot of fluffy stories... I think that helped. You just have to try it. Maybe it's not as bad as you think.

Yeah, I noticed but even if no one reads it I still want to write something. I'm not really a fan of the big ones... I like Harry Potter but I'm not so into it that I would start writing ffs. I think I would get the facts wrong... Don't worry I'll finish it! When I started reading ffs I was disappointed to see that I couldn't really find any, so now I try to write my own. It's hard to think of plots though.

Well I hope you enjoy!

 **Vaughn P.O.V**

 _I don't want her to go back there. But I'm here that person won't touch her, so it's OK for now._

Something after 8am we arrived at her farm. I lead the way while keeping her close by the hand to make sure no one's here and nothing can happen to her. Luckily the whole area was empty.

First things first in this case the cow. Luana seemed fine and happy to get food. I somehow managed to make her skip the chicken stable.

Her house looks inside the same as we left it yesterday. We started to clean up this mess. Surprisingly she does not possess much if we take out all the farming utensils. There are no picture at all. In a closet is a broom. It looks so old and fragile that it might snap in two if I touch it. I was wrong. It's really sturdy. I swept the floor while Chelsea had disappeared in the bathroom. As she reappeared I was done and the floor including the kitchen was spotless. "Wow. I don't think it was ever this clean in here" She smiled a breathtaking beautiful smile. _Phew her spirit lifted. Hopefully she stays her cheery self._

"Then I have done a good job" she chuckled.

"Any idea what that person wanted?" _Why did I just ask this? Oh... this look in her eyes. I've seen that before... yeah when she told us that she didn't know the person... No she wouldn't lie, would she?_

"I... don't know" her whole body language told the conflict within her.

"Are you... lying?" I hope I don't sound too uncertain. "No... yes but only to protect you all!" She seems desperate to drop the topic. Her fingers are playing with the hem of the shirt.

"Who is that person?" The anger in me started to boil in my veins. I must have scared her because she suddenly stepped back against the wall.

 _What the hell did this person do to her? Vaughn stop! You're scaring her._

 _Was he violent towards her when he was angry? If so you have to calm down Vaughn. Calm down_. I took a deep, deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She visibly relaxed and stepped forward a view steps but still not near me.

"I'm sorry. I just want him gone. He seems to be a huge threat." A small smile tugged on her lips. "I can deal with it now that I know he is here. It just... I... I didn't... huh what the hell do I even want to say?...

I didn't expect **him** to find me here, not this fast...

Don't worry I know how to deal with **him**."

She was especially pronouncing "he" and "him" but never calling that guy by name. I could only sigh in defeat. I can't pressure her into telling. I would destroy her and her trust towards me.

We parted ways after she promised to shut the door as close locked as possible.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

 _Luana is safe. I locked all doors and windows that belong me. I should be safe. Except... No No No you won't do this Chelsea. No one on this island makes keys. **He** can't hurt you as bad as back then. Doors keep **him** out. This is not "the shining". What if **he** does come back with an axe. No that would be suspicious. They would definitely be alarmed. Especially after what happened to the chicken._ _What if **he** does something bad to the one's helping me? No Chelsea. Everything is going to be alright. No one's going to get hurt._

There was a loud noise from above. It sounded like someone is sneaking around in the attic. _Oh shoot. The attic. I forgot its existence_. I silently walk towards the attic door. Soundless shutting it and locking the lock tightly. Tonight I sleep next to Luana.

\-- The Next Morning --

Outside somebody was shouting my name. It was easy to recognise this voice, Julia. I unlocked the barn. Julia noticed emidiatly and ran over to me. "Don't scare me like this. Why the fudge did you sleep in the barn?"

I shuffled a bit. "There were noises in my house. It kinda freaked me out so I decided to move to Luana."

"Explains the broken skylight." I was dumbfounded. _The skylight broke? Wait... does that mean **he** was there the whole time? And broke out through the window? For goddess sake that could have ended bad for me._ "Yeah could be that noise. I couldn't identify it." I shrugged hoping she believed me. "Okay. Wanna come over?" She looked at my field. "After I helped you?" We were done pretty fast and went to the shop. Mirabelle and Taro were discussing something until they saw me. They emidiatly switched to the topic to weather and that Mirabelle decided to close the shop the day after tomorrow and invited me to join them at the beach for a Picknick.

 _I wonder if Vaughn told them that I had lied about **him**? Na probably not. They would have asked me directly if it was true and they would speak openly._ I walk into the kitchen to eat with Julia. I was just putting my plate into the dishwasher as the door to the shop was opened. A male voice asked if they had a bandage because he accidently broke a mirror and cut himself and it wouldn't stop bleeding. I sneaked up to the edge to see around the corner. "Yes but why didn't you go to the doctor?" Mirabelle asked with a raised brow. "The doctor's office is closed and I couldn't find him." I couldn't see the guy that was talking only Mirabelle. _This sounds fishy_. I stayed hidden for good. Julia looks like she wants to say something but had apparently decided to keep her mouth shut. _She probably knows that I'm afraid that it could be **that person**. I have to admit I actually am a bit on edge._

That guy just won't budge.

"Hey do you know where I can find Chelsea?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Somehow

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

I can't say who went paler at that moment, Julia or me. I feel like I might faint. _It's not **him** but I also know that person and he is as unwanted as **him**. I think those two used to be friends. Is it possible that they came to this island together? But how did only he end up on my attic breaking that stupid window?_ The door was slammed shut. "You should let her alone. If she doesn't want to talk to you than you should stop bothering her."

An angry growl escaped one of the boys.

"Fine. What ever. I'll talk to her at some other time."

It took me only a minute to jump out of my hiding spot behind the door after **his** friend left.

"Chelsea no" was all he could say before his bottom came in contact with the ground.

"Chelsea, I said no" the blond playfully poutet. "Come on Mark. Don't be mean. Oh and thanks for getting angry on my behalf. I wouldn't stand talking to that bully." I was still laying on his chest with no will to move away "What?! He still bullied you?"

"Don't worry the worst that could happen to me from his side would be that I might get stuck in a locker or on my own attic. What are you doing here?"

He huffed. "Am I not allowed to invite my sis to my twin sister's wedding? And don't say something like 'we're not related so this argument is destroyed' because we don't care. Have you gotten taller and heavier?"

His last statement made me growl and want to punch him which only made him laugh his ass off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't eat me big bad wolf." He thru his hands up in defeat making me lose it. My forehead hit the floor next to him. Out of nowhere he was serious "And I want my sis to meet my girlfriend." _Oh he has a girlfriend. And he even thought of me. I thought he's forgotten me._ "Sure but its been so long since we saw each other that I thought none of you would want anything from me." I must have looked quit sad because he started to softly blow air in my face together with some of my hair which tickled so much that I had to giggle. Just like we used to. "Well if I consider this situation than I doubt that it would be awkward to have you around." I saw my fault and got to my feet again.

Both females and Taro stared at us. I think they want an explanation.

"Umm... Let me introduce to you my not biological but still somehow brother Mark." Their faces cleared a bit. "Nice to meet you Mark." All of them chanted. "You can stay here with the others until I'm done preparing my farm and such so you two can sleep at my place."

I opened the door only to run into Vaughn and a girl I've never seen. "Oh I'm really sorry." The girl hastily apologised. "Don't worry my sis alway bumps into someone. Chelsea this is my girlfriend Katharina. Katharina this is my sis Chelsea."

"Hi, nice to meet you Chelsea. Where are you going?"

"To my farm. Wanna help me? I can tell you a really funny story about him." We both giggled while Mark seemed rather displeased about my idea. "Oh of course." And off we were.

 **Vaughn's P.O.V**

"Hello I'm Mark. Chelsea's brother." The blond boy stretched out his hand. I briefly shook it. The girls reappeared. "Mark, why didn't you tell me that she can speak German?"

 _Chelsea speaks German?_ "I honestly didn't know that. Chelsea you're able to speak German? Since when?" She shrugged her shoulders as an answer. "Can't remember" _I'm getting the feeling that's her favorite sentence._ She went to the kitchen again and came back with her keys in her hand. "Well we're off. Hey Katharina, möchtest du meine Kuh Luana kennenlernen? Sie ist total lieb. (Hey Katharina do you want to meet my cow Luana? She is totally sweet.)" _Was that German right now?_

I spoke up as they were out of sight "So you didn't know your sister speaks German. How?" He told me what he seemingly had already told the other. "It's also not like we spend a lot of time together. She came to us when she was 6 and I was 5. We don't know much about her past because she never spoke of it the year she were with us. All we know is that the people that took care of her before us burned down in their house as Chelsea was on a sleepover. They didn't survive and because somebody had to take care of her she ended up at our place. Two weeks after my seventh birthday some people came and took her away again. They said they found people who adopt her. At that time I thought it was somewhat suspicious. But she seems fine now so my intuition was probably wrong."

He shrugged probably trying to get his uneasiness to go away. "Arson or accident?"

He thought for a while and unsure answered 'Arson'.

"I don't like this together with the fact that she lied about not knowing the person who slaughtered her chicken." Everyone stared baffled at me. _Oh, yeah, didn't tell them. How unfortunate_.

"Her chicken were slaughtered?"

"Yes and it was very unsightly" Taro intervened "but we don't know who did this bloody mess. It would be easier if she told us who did it."

"I didn't know..." he trailed of "We should just make sure this girl is safe."


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunion Time

Hello,

at the time I started writing this, I didn't have sunshine Islands but I had Island of happiness and there Mark appears later. I didn't know who he is going to marry so I thought let's make an OC and because I like all characters and can't turn them bad I made a mean character of my own who I wouldn't mind getting rid of later. I'm glad you like the name. We are nearing the big reveal! Only a few chapters left until you get to know who **he** is and what Chelsea's past was like.

Without further ado enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chelsea's** **P.O.V**

"Ich glaub wir sind fertig oder brauchst du noch was? (I think we're done or do you need anything else?)" I looked at the perfectly made beds in front of me.

"Nö, glaub nicht. Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen und holen Mark ab? (Nop, don't think so. Are we going back to the others and collect Mark?)" I took the keys. "Sure. I hope the boys like each other." I smiled. We arrived at 12am at the front door of the shop. The bad guys were already out of my mind. Talking to Katharina is really fun. He chose the right girl. They fit good together.

We silently went in. Mirabelle is as usual at the counter. Vaughn (surprisingly still here) and Taro are sitting in the kitchen together with Mark. All of them seemed to be in deep thoughts.

We passed them. No one moved except for Mirabelle who waved us her welcome back. We got up the stairs to Julia's room. She drowned currently deep in a book. I could only read Jules Verne on the cover. We both softly giggled and sat ourselves next to her. "What are you two up to?" _What are we? 4?_ "Nothing. Just enjoying your company." She rolled her eyes and looked up to meet mine. "Go downstairs and annoy Vaughn or Mark, not me" with that she was back in the book just like the boy from the never ending story. We did as we were told and made ourselves comfortable in the kitchen.

I seated myself next to Vaughn. He didn't budge. Not even a muscle. I took a quick glance under his cowboy hat. He is fast asleep. I had to contain my giggles. Taro stared at a spot on the table while in deep thought. Once in a while shaking his head as if dismissing an idea. Mark on the other hand stood up, walked behind me and startet to braid my hair. "What have you been doing all this time?" Mark tried to strike a conversation with me.

"Not much. Went to school and to university and ended up here after the ship I was on crashed." His hands stopped "Wow you went to university?!" Vaughn raised his hat as he heard the excitement. _I did it's not a lie. I did great considering the circumstances._ "Yeah I had already so much knowledge that they let me skip a semester. Of course I had to take all required end exams first. I didn't finish it though." Now everyone was staring right at me. _Am I an alien?_ "Is that so weird? I mean I currently am 21 and I graduated a bit too early from college. Okay granted I am an alien." laughter erupted around the table even Taro joined in and asked "What did you start to study there?"

"Medicine"

Everyone stopped.

They just stared.

Vaghn nearly fell from the chair.

Nobody seemed to have expected that.

 _Is it really this unusual?_

"How to hell did you have the knowledge before?" I look up from my fingers to Julia who questioned me. _When to hell did she come down? "_ The people I stayed with until I was 18 were all some kind of doctors." _Lie number one from today. Got to remember this story._ "They and school also taught me French." _Before I later on have to explain this._

Taro spoke up "Wow you must be a genius or really like to learn." _I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a genius. How embarrassing_.

"I like learning yes but I don't think I count as a genius. They taught me most of the theoretical stuff so I only had to do the practicing. The fact that I can remember a lot, really helped me."

"That reminds me you already had an interest in medicine back at your time at my place. You were in the library quit often." _I did? How could I forget this? Oh yeah the torture after that year probably washed some of my memory away._

"Oh... yeah" Vaughn looked at Mark with an raised eyebrow but none of them said a word.

It was already getting late. I made my way back to the farm. The sun was setting and the rooftops shimmered in the orange light. From the rooftops through the shimmering light flew the birds with their shiny feathers softly landing in the trees chirping happily. The trees were gently shaken by the wind. The warm autumn wind came from the sea now brushing through my hair, through the trees until it reaches my farm and disappears behind it back to the ocean, catching up with seagulls trying to catch fish from the great big blue.

 _I wish I could fly like this wind and these seagulls over the sky to find a good home._

I sighed in defeat that ain't happening fast.

The way is not so long anymore since two bubbly personalities walk the way with me. _Why am I having the feeling that this night will be very long?_ I shake my head and a small laugh escapes my lips.

"Here we are. Tell me if you need something. Who wants to shower first?" While glaring at me and shaking her head Katharina declined and said she had to take a look around. "Ok than I'll go first." Mark volunteered. Katharina looked around. EVERYWHERE. Even in my underwear drawer. How embarrassing and weird. "Suchst du was? (Are you searching for something?)" I tilt my head with an raised eyebrow conveying my suspicion. "Nop." She popped the p. Mark came out of the shower in fresh clothes "Somehow I don't like you two conversing in German. What were you two talking about?" I laughed "Don't worry nothing about you neither something bad, right Katharina?" She takes out her pjs and turns towards us "We would never talk bad about someone. Well I'm going under the shower now. Have fun but please not too much without me." With that she disappears into the bathroom.

Until Katharina came back and I could go take a shower Mark and I talked about food and the things we like.

The shower is nice and warm. The clear water runs down my hair. Wetting every string until the water drops reach my back and form a little river following the course of every scar on my scarred back until they reach my legs and flow down into the drain.

The shampoo turned into bubbles the more I massaged my head. They bubbled down to the ground covering my feet. Sadly for them the enemy appeared and it washed them away into the dark, long and nasty drain never a chance of coming back up again.

I turn off the water and the harsh cold hits me making me shiver. My towel feels soft against my body. I put on my comfy clothes and clean the bathroom from the water and the fog.

Once outside the bathroom I could smell food. I had water in my mouth. "Wow that smells so good. What do we get for dinner Mark?" He held the plate with curry right in front of my face.

We talked a lot, while we ate, until it was time to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 - What a Bone Crushing Pair

Hallo,

thanks, these kinds of scenes take me a while. Glad you liked it.

Oh sorry I must have worded that wrong... I made like three OCs. Katharina is a good person! The bad guy is an OC as well as his friend.

Oh yeah... Sabrina... I have to admit I kinda forgot about her... but I think I'll keep Katharina. Now I have to think of what to do with Sabrina. Maybe I'll find a good solution.

Yes, he does love her, he just didn't realise it. Chelsea's situation helps to get them closer (and was my only idea for a story with the two. I am not good with fluff that came out of thin air. I just don't know how to start)

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 **Chelsea's** **P.O.V**

I awoke to something heave on me.

 _Oh boy do these two fit together._

Both of them decided to sleep on me.

I don't like this.

Too close.

Too heavy. I'm getting squeezed, no crushed. I hope they did not break me any bones.

I tried to get out but it is impossible. I'm stuck. I look outside the window. The sun is still not up. The stars are still twinkling very brightly and the gorgeous moon stands full in the sky. A soft breeze shakes the trees. The outside world looks so peaceful that this could easily be a dream but the weight on me told me clearly that this is most certainly not a dream. I am fully awake.

Katharina and Mark decided to snuggle closer at the same moment. If this continuous I might not be able to breath or live anymore. My desire to hit them hard in the stomach just grew by every second they're laying on me. _Why are they even in my bed? I could have sworn they had their beds on the floor and they fell asleep there. How did we end up like this?_

The hours passed and I lay there squished between those two. The sun began to rise. Together with the rising sun the birds start to wake up and one by one starts to sing. Their chirping floats happily through the air and through my glass window into our ears.

Katharina groaned "Haltet die Klappe ihr blöden Vögel! (Shut up you stupid birds)" _Poor birds. I like it, you're not dump. Just sing more and wake them up because I really want to get out of here._

Mark suddenly moved and fell from the bed. I couldn't take it and erupted in loud laughing not even attempting to muffle it.

Katharina stirred and took her head from my shoulder while slowly opening her eyes.

"I really wanted to be grumpy towards you two when you wake up but you just took that away with your fall. Deserved." My laugh slowly fated but the smile that is spread on my face wouldn't go away.

"Nice that at least you have fun. It really hurt to hit my head on the ground." He seemed quit angry. Katharina stood up and I could sit up properly. "I'm sorry." My smile vanished. "Why were you two even in my bed? It's too small for all of us."

The both looked at each other.

They stared into each others eyes.

They stared.

And stared.

They turn towards me.

"You had a nightmare and we wanted to comfort you." They said in unison.

"By crushing me to death?"

I don't know why but at that moment I started to laugh again uncontrollably which earned me more staring. It didn't take much time till they joined in laughing their heads off but it took us a while to calm down again.

"Do you have swimwear with you?" I asked remembering I was invited to the beach today. My gaze went out the window. The sun is shining and it is a pretty warm day. "Yes. Are you going to swim Chelsea?" My gaze went back to Katharina and I shook my head "probably not" _Not really that I intend on wearing something that shows too much skin and I don't have swimwear anyway._ "Oh why not?" I shrugged "Don't like swimming"

We collected the things we wanted to take to the beach before we had breakfast. The breakfast consisted of cereals with fresh milk.

Around 8 we went down to the beach. Everyone had been invited but only a few were already there as we arrived. Vaughn walks down from the ferry. "What are you doing here again? Shouldn't you work at some point?" He grimaced at my questions. "I'm invited too and work can wait." Mark started to laugh but got himself together when he noticed the look he was given by Vaughn. We put down the blankets to sit down. I made myself comfortable on a sunny spot while Katharina and Mark take off their clothes to show us their swimwear and to run straight for the ocean.

The sun shines surprisingly warm onto me. In fact so brightly it was tickling my nose making me sneeze a few times. A soft chuckle. I open my eyes to see who is so amused at my distress with the sneezing. Vaughn. Who else should I have expected.

 _Well that doesn't happen often. That sounded nice though._

I smile at him. "Well at least you have fun" I playfully roll my eyes. He stops chuckling but still a smile tugged on his lips. "Can I sit next to you?" He gestured towards the blankets I am sitting on. "Nobody's gonna stop you." I lay back down on my back as he makes himself comfortable.

More and more people walked past us. Elizabeth and Charlie chasing each other until they reached the shore. They were all laughing and obviously having a great time already. After a while Mirabelle and Taro walk towards us. "Hey you two. Not going swimming?" I open my right eye to look at her "No, I'm fine like this." Vaughn shook his head and agreed with me. "But isn't it too warm? Are you sure you have fun like this?" I open the other eye too and sit up to stretch a bit. "I'm certain that I like this peaceful laying here and enjoy this peaceful 'I have nothing to do' feeling." Having said that I close my eyes again and let myself fall to the ground. "Well then. If you have fun staying here and relaxe it's your choice but don't tell us you guys were missing out on something." Julia interrupted our conversation then went off to the beach to splash Elliot with water. _Nah I'm definitely not missing out. Only bad memories come with water masses. Vaughn is also rather the type to enjoy the peace than to get into that hurly-burly_. "She's right." Was all Vaughn had to say about this and then proceeds to lay down and put his hat on his face to what I assume is a nap. Mirabelle walked away while Taro stayed and watched all of us.


	9. Chapter 9 - She held it Hostage

Hello,

Yeah I like swimming or playing in water too. But I'm very self-conscious because of skin disease so I don't really like revealing clothes like a bathing suit.

I hope you enjoy.

 **Vaughn's P.O.V**

I kinda fell asleep. I open my eyes and take my hat to my chest. I turn my head.

Chelsea is lying curled up right next to me also asleep. Her slender body seems really fragile and small. I could only stare at this beautiful girl.

After a little while I noticed that she startet to shake. I lightly touch her shoulder. She moved away under my touch and formed an even tighter ball. Her voice is nothing more than a faint whisper "I'm... I didn't mean to do whatever I did wrong. No it's not my fault. I apologise for speaking against your will." She falls silent again but her lips were quivering. _What? What is going on? I only touched her lightly. Again a nightmare? I hope it's only a dream and whatever she's dreaming about has never been real. If I can't touch her without making things worse then how do I comfort her?_

I sit up and look around. Everyone is being a busy bee. No one was paying attention to us. _Good. I hope she calms down before anyone starts to pay attention._

Suddenly she jolted up. She looks around with such a frightened expression I've never seen. The moment her ocean blue eyes locked with mine she relaxes. "You OK?" She nods and smiles at me "Couldn't be better!" _I doubt that the way you were shaking and the overall confusion. Why would she lie again? She could say she doesn't want to tell me and I wouldn't bother her with it any more._ I decide to stay quiet but I slide closer to her. She lays back and closes her eyes but definitely not trying to sleep just enjoying the sun. Her arms lying next to her body. I carefully put my hand on hers. She doesn't stir. _Oh she didn't punch me. Not even moving a muscle. She is ok with this?_ Her hand turns around and encloses mine. Her fingers entangled with mine. I close my eyes and put my hat back on my face because the sun is already standing high and was blinding me. _It's blinding... oh... already somewhat around 11. We've been sleeping for nearly three hours._ _That's going to give us one hell of a sunburn._

Somebody took off my hat. I open my eyes and Chelsea looks at me with mischief in her pretty blue eyes. Giggling like a small child that just now did something forbidden.

She had moved into the shadow of a parasol. This made her eyes shine even brighter like the eyes of an animal in the dark waiting for its pray. A wolf or a cat. Yes, definitely a cat. "What are you doing? Are you taking my hat hostage?" This makes her grin even wider. "Yes, obviously."

I slowly stand up trying to intimidate her a bit. She stands up as well but doesn't seem faced but rather playful. We started a game of chase. _Wow she is a fast runner but I want my hat back. How troublesome._

It took a while until I caught her. My arms sling around her small waist and pick her up. Gladly I'm taller than her making my arms longer than hers. I easily grab my hat from her grip. While I drag her through the crowed of busy people towards the ocean. She is struggling to get free. "NO, I DON'T WANT TO." I pause. "Do you know how to swim?" She looks at me "Yes but I don't want to" I smile "Don't worry I'll swim in my clothes too" she stares at me with horror as if I had lost my mind.

I fasten my pace until I'm knee high in the salty water and Chelsea's feet too can't escape the salty liquid. Who knew a fragile girl like her could be this strong but she still couldn't escape my grip until I threw her into the ocean and stumbled after her. The only thing that didn't get wet is my hat. I saved it. Chelsea stares at me when my head got to the surface. She did not look happy rather like she has the desire to kill me. I slowly back of, out of the water. She follows me while trying not to slip. The moment I left the water I ran and hid. _I should be the angry one here. Not her._

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

Vaughn left my sight. I must have scared him a bit. _Good_. I walk around the beach and start talking to the people with the hopes of drying in the warm sun.

A grill is currently being prepared. Mirabelle says we want to eat in an hour.

At the grill **he** is standing next to Taro.

I freeze in my step. I am not able to move a muscle. I think I also am holding my breath.

A cold breeze makes me shiver, I think even though I can't be certain. I slowly start backing away. **He** sees me and a small smile forms on his dry lips. I bump backwards into Julia who is talking to Natalie and Katharina. "I'm sorry. Have you seen Vaughn?" My voice is cracking a bit. "Yes, he hid over there. Wait why are your clothes and you so drenched?" I chuckle "yeah that's why I am looking for him. He threw me into the ocean. Only because I stole his hat." A huge grin forms on Julias face. Likewise did Katharina's but she ended in a fit of giggles. "I wish I had seen that. You two must have looked so cute." Katharina agreed by rasing her thump into the air unable to talk while Natalie nodded. _Now that's kinda creepy_. "OK... I'll go look for Vaughn there now and get my revenge."

The moment I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could into Vaughns hiding place.

While entering the hiding place I imidiatly bump into Vaughn. I look up to his surprised face. He opens his mouth to say something but I put my hand onto his mouth making the confusion in his eyes even clearer.

Someone came running in our direction.

The sound of footsteps making me push us further into the gap between the house and the rock. Further into the shadow. Out of every passerby's view.


	10. Chapter 10 - Narrow Escape

Hello,

well that took a bit longer than anticipated. This was the last chapter where I have some passages prepared. From now on it will take longer to update for me but I'll try as fast as possible!

Hope you enjoy!

 **3 persons P.O.V**

 **He** runs up to their hiding place.

 **He** glances slightly into the gap.

 **He** didn't see them and searches a different part of the Island.

Chelsea sighs and takes her hand from Vaughns mouth.

Vaughn tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows. As he looked at Chelseas fearful expression his face cleared up.

"That guy just now, is the one that killed your chicken! He is the one you're afraid of. Am I right?" His voice grew angrier with every conclusion he made, making Chelsea shrink with every raised tone.

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

 _He is angry. He won't hit me, would he? No he won't, he's a good person unlike **him**. _Vaughn calmed down a bit

"Yes... it's **him** but... don't do anything stupid." I lower my head.

I can feel warm arms wrapping around me. My clothes have dried a lot but are still a bit dank. He sighs.

He raises his hand.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

Something soft is put on my head.

My eyes open again.

A hat that is too large is on my head.

Vaughn had put _his_ hat on _my_ head.

He didn't beat me.

We looked at each other, both of us surprised.

"You didn't actually think I beat you?" He broke the silence. I blush and break the eye contact to stare at my feet.

His gentle hands pull me into a tight hug.

"I'll make sure no one's going to hurt you." He softly spoke into my ear. This reassurement that I am safe with him soothes my churning nerves.

His hat is blocking my view but I can feel his grip on my head and back tighten bringing me further into his embrace.

Footsteps are coming near again. Cursing in German is heard. **He** is not happy about my little escape. "Let's pretend nothing is wrong while we leave. I stay by your side the whole time." He spoke keeping his voice low.

I take a deep breath.

He intervenes our fingers.

We start walking.

"You see Sabrina had decided on a book but that was the one that was the highest up on the shelf. I didn't even know how she had spotted that one. Julia tried to get it down by climbing onto the bookshelf. She didn't want a ladder when it was offered. The moment she got a hold of the book, the bookshelf started to fall and with an acrobatic jump she landed safely next to us. Both of them got scolded from the owner and they had to tidy up that mess. Julia was griping the rest of the day how unfair it was that I didn't have to help." He chuckled getting us a random topic to talk about. "That was lucky for you. I'm glad nobody got hurt." I tried a genuine smile that didn't look too strained but I don't think I succeeded.

But at least we successfully had walked past **him**. Vaughn is with me so that he wouldn't do anything. But for how long? He can't stay with me until **he** leaves, if **he** even is going to leave.

"I'll walk you back to Mirabelle's place later but until then you're going to tell me who he is and what's going on!" The way he looked made it clear that there is no arguing with him. I look down on my feet to avoid his gaze. "Hey... I'm... just worried about you... * _sigh*_ look, we're going to sort this through. That guy won't come near you!"

" **He** 's not the only one..." I shake my head. "later..." He squeezes my hand and dips his hat deeper over my face.

Back at the beach nobody seemed to have realised that we had disappeared. The barbecue was on full force. Everyone was eating and talking and having a good time. Julia noticed us walking towards the grill. Her grin grew as she looked at us. "No way! I must have missed something adorable! Natalie, Elliot look! Chelsea is wearing mister grumpy's hat AND their HANDS are LINKED!!!" by now she was bouncing around the siblings. "Shut up Julia. Go away and gush over Elliot." I giggled and Natalie, who had tried to contain herself started to giggle uncontrollably. "Not you too, Natalie!" Julia started to resemble a tomato on feet. "C'mon Julia, it's true, isn't it?" Elliot tried to hide away.

 **3rd person's P.O.V**

Sabrina stood away from the crowed and watched the interaction between them. She stared at the hands that were still linked. Her fists clenched and her expression grew sour. The only thoughts she had were how Vaughn should be hers. How she fitted better to him than Chelsea. Chelsea is too happy, too loud and too talkative. She doesn't know how hard it is to go unnoticed, to be made fun of, to loose what you want to have so dearly.

A young man with black, chin short hair, clear brown eyes and dark tanned skin made his way towards Sabrina. He wore knee long gray shorts and a moss green tank top. "Hi there. My name is Alex. Nice to meet you. Can I have your name?" He had a light German accent. Sabrina's gaze left these hands, that didn't fit together, to focus on the quit nice looking stranger. "Sabrina" she said. "You don't look too happy, Sabrina. Shouldn't this be a festive event where you meet up and chat with your friends?" She shook her head but smirked at the same time. "Nah, I don't really like these people and they're not my friends. They just don't understand me." He nodded and grinned "Yeah, I know that feeling. People don't understand me either."

She had to admit that he was good looking, charismatic and the best of all, he seemed to understand her. He agreed to help her, if she wanted, no obligation or favours in return, of course. After all they're friends now!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Revelation

Hello,

Ok chapter 12 is going to the getting rid of the thread chapter and also probably the last but there is going to be an epilogue. A hopefully fluffy one. I just have to figure out how this is going to end and the fluffiness of the epilogue is still too vague.

I hope you enjoy!

 **Chelsea's P.O.V**

We packed everything up and left the beach. Vaughn made sure to stay right next to me. **He** was walking with Sabrina and talking to her. My stomach was churning. This was definitely not a good thing. I have to warn her about **him**. Maybe I can get Julia to invite her? _No, that probably won't work. **He** will find a way to invite **himself**_. I chewed on my lower lip. Vaughn took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

When we arrived in front of Taro's house, we split up. **He** and a few other guests went back to their rooms in the guesthouse. The rest brought the things back into Taro's attic. I stopped all of them from going anywhere.

"Guys... I... I need to tell you something! It's a rather long story... about my past and... and **that person**! If you don't want to hear it it's OK. I won't stop you from leaving." Sabrina past me without another word. "I think you might want to know what kind of person you're dealing with, Sabrina!" I said without looking up from the ground. Sabrina stopped in front of the door with a hand on the handle. "What... I should listen to your biased opinion? He is actually a cool person that understands me!" she let go of the handle and turned around. Her fists are clinched and she is grinding her teeth. "You just want to take this as well away FROM ME." I stepped a step away. "No I don't want to take anything away from you! I just want to warn you to keep you safe!" she just huffed angrily.

Vaughn put his hand on my back for support. I sighed and started. "When I was 3 my father was really drunk. He had the habit of abusing my mother and I. At that time she tried to protect me from getting hit. He killed her... I ended up in a rather crappy orphanage. Half a year later I got adopted but they gave me back to the service. I got adopted rather quickly again. This time they sold me to other people. I got taken back to a different orphanage when I was 5, after people found out I got abused there. Like Mark already told you I stayed at his place from when I was 6 to 7 1/2. The service found 'relatives' that were still alive.I am for a fact not related to any of them.

 **H** **is** name is Alex and **his friends** name is Jakob. Alex was 9 at that time I arrived. He was a nasty boy. I wasn't allowed to play with his toys or disagree with him in any way.

If his parents disliked what I did or didn't do they would hit me. He started to hit me as well. He was talking creepily about dissecting me if I wasn't pretending to be his girlfriend. But he did use his knives on me. I was always left to treat my wounds by my own. If somebody saw them they assumed I was suicidal."

I stepped away from Vaughn's hand and undressed down to my underwear. I took of the cloth brace. They either starred at my scarred body or averted their eyes. I felt Vaughn's warm hand lightly trace the scars between my shoulder blades and upper back.

"That's horrible!" said Katharina being the first to find her voice. I put my clothes back on. Sabrina left, probably to think. "What has this Jakob to do with this?" asked Taro. "Jakob was in Mark's class and he got jealous, so he told his friend and I don't really know what happened but I ended up at Alex' place." I truthfully answered.

"We need a plan to get rid of them! Emergency meeting in my room, NOW!" Julia commanded and everyone followed.

 **3rd person's P.O.V**

An hour had passed when they had a good plan on how to trap these guys. It was already dark outside. All the while Chelsea had grown very tired. The day had been emotionally and physically exhausting. She was now sleeping in a comfortable chair with her head on Vaughn's shoulder. He had been lost for a while in his own world, caressing her cheek, before he noticed that the room had gone silent and all eyes were trained on them. A light blush covered his cheeks, which he tried to hide with his hat. Julia grinned from ear to ear. "You should take her to your room. But don't you do anything!" She said and pointed her finger at Vaughn, who rolled his eyes in responds. Elliot got a bit of colour in his face from Julias implication, while Katharina, Mark and Natalie just giggle. He took Chelsea into his arm and carried her away. Her head was leaning against his shoulder. They went home knowing Chelsea was safe with Vaughn. Katharina and Mark stayed in the living room for the night.

Vaughn closed and locked the windows and the door to his room. He changed his clothes and set out some clothes for Chelsea if she wanted to change. He lays down next to her and quickly falls asleep.

 **Vaughn's P.O.V**

I awoke around 1am. Chelsea lies in my arms wearing the clothes I had set out. There is a low clicking sound right outside my door. I am hovering half over Chelsea and didn't move a muscle and stare at the door. A loud clattering noise sounded and somebody sprinted away. The noise woke Chelsea "Everything alright?" she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah. Something crashed down. I'll go take a look. You should go back to sleep." I said. She did as I asked and I got up. I take the key from my table and unlock the door. On the floor right in front my lies a self-made skeleton-key. Somebody had tried to pick my lock. I silently hear Mirabelle sigh and murmur that somebody must have left the door open. I know I had locked that door as well. I carefully take the self-made lock picking tool with a cloth as to not leave my fingerprints on top of the lock pickers. We'll need this as evidence later. I put said tool into a zipplasticbag which I put into a table drawer.

I wrapped myself around Chelsea who doesn't seem to be disturbed in her sleep. I fell back asleep.


End file.
